


Les fabuleuses aventures de Ihsan, sorcière, traîtresse et démonophile (presque) en rémission

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Demons, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Humor, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: Pour une femme normale, recroiser son ex est déjà assez compliqué ; pour Ihsan, qui a un peu (beaucoup) trahi Ashoreth, souveraine démone, ce n'est plus une autre paire de manche mais carrément un nouveau pull-over.Les folles aventures d'une sorcière looseuse et ses tentatives pour a) survivre b) peut-être, un jour, se payer une moralité.





	Les fabuleuses aventures de Ihsan, sorcière, traîtresse et démonophile (presque) en rémission

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans ma deuxième tentative de F/F ♥ ! Ca faisait une paie que je ne m'étais plus essayée à l'humour (ou à la publication en ligne) et j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Chaque chapitre peut être lu comme un one-shot, histoire de me permettre de me publier à mon rythme. Une très bonne lecture à vous !

Cher cousin, si tu reçois ce message, c’est que le bout de viande hachée que tu aperçois sur la chaussée, la terre, le sable ou toute autre surface à peu près plane où ma dépouille mortelle ait pu justifier son nom en étant pas mal dépouillée et extrêmement décédée, le bout de viande hachée que tu vois, donc, c’est moi.

« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas invoqué à ta rescousse ? », diras-tu peut-être, auquel cas je répondrai : et d’une, il faudrait que j’aie le temps pour le rituel, et de deux, te souviens-tu que, jeudi dernier, tu m’as piqué mes dernières bougies au souffle de vierge pour un dîner romantique avec Raphaël, le vampire sexy qui a passé cinq heures à geindre qu’on pouvait pas lui reprocher d’être un salaud puisqu’il avait vécu des choses tristes ? Oui, toi, mon cochon, tu es responsable de ma ruine, ou au moins trente pour cent de ma ruine ! Et je n’ai plus qu’un sort de monologue à lancer, ce qui est l’équivalent magique des textos ivres en fin de soirée : une part de ta conscience qui vomit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, y compris des réflexions regrettables et regrettées, des digressions, des détails indésirables sur ta vie sexuelle, bref : je lance ça pour _toi_ , pour que tu puisses récolter quelques infos utiles, donc la loi, la morale et moi-même te contraignons à ne pas faire de remarques sur tout ce que tu pourrais apprendre et, de toute façon, je viens de percuter que tu ne l’entendras que si je suis morte, donc cette menace n’a plus aucun intérêt.

T’ai-je dit qu’Ashoreth était là ? Elle est là. C’est le problème. C’est l’énorme problème. Les protections que j’avais posées sur les grilles devant l’immeuble m’ont avertie lorsqu’elle les a fait sauter ; j’ai réagi bêtement, par réflexe, je suis allée au balcon, me suis penchée et l’ai vue devant la porte du bâtiment, douze étages plus bas, reconnaissable comme un phare au bal masqué des lampadaires. Cette métaphore m’a échappée. Tant pis.

Elle s’était déguisée en humaine, une noire impériale dont les cheveux faisaient un halo sombre autour de sa tête, le cou et les bras ruisselants de bijoux argentés. Les motifs bruns et gris de sa robe s’enroulaient de son torse jusque sur toute la longueur de ses jambes interminables… et ses yeux, tu sais, ses yeux étaient demeurés les mêmes, deux abysses de feu bleuté qui débordaient de ses orbites  ; elle commençait à lever la tête lorsque je me suis jetée en arrière pour chercher mes bougies qu’un gay nymphomane anonyme m’avait piquées.

Salaud.

La porte n’a pas résisté longtemps, comme c’est souvent le cas quand un objet s’oppose à la volonté de l’une des démones les plus puissantes du Monde Inférieur ; j’ai entendu le fracas du métal et du verre brisé une fraction de seconde avant que mon deuxième sort d’alarme ne retentisse à mes seules oreilles. Cinq minutes, j’ai espéré que c’était un malentendu rigolo et qu’elle était là pour un voisin, puis mon amulette prédictrice de danger a explosé et j’ai remisé mes espoirs à une réalité meilleure où, par exemple, mon cousin ne me piquerait pas mon matériel pour draguer des losers. Alors j’ai lancé le sort de monologue, au cas où, parce que j’aime bien l’idée de ne pas m’éteindre en silence comme une virgule de l’Histoire, et me voilà – me voilà… ra ? Nous avons besoin d’une forme future de « voilà » – futur hypothétique ; j’espère bien ne pas mourir.

Est-ce qu’Ashoreth sait que l’étage de notre appartement est marqué sur les boîtes aux lettres ? Quand je l’ai quittée, c’étaient ses subordonnés qui s’embarrassaient de se débrouiller dans le monde mortel, mais je n’ai vu qu’elle devant l’immeuble. L’affaire est personnelle.

Intime.

Est-ce que tu as compris qu’on sortait ensemble ?

Je n’ai jamais posé la question et je crois que, même si tu savais, tu aurais préféré ne pas en parler. Il y a des trucs qui sont mieux ignorés, comme les sex-toys de maman qu’on aperçoit en fouillant sa chambre pour retrouver une DS confisquée. Vous m’avez accueillie parmi vous comme on récupère la fille prodigue, en mettant l’emphase sur le Pardon Et La Famille, et vous n’avez jamais posé de questions – enfin si, mais plutôt du genre « quelles sont ses faiblesses ? » que « quels étaient tes sentiments ? ». Est-ce que j’ai dit que le sort de monologue incitait aux digressions ? Parce qu’il incite aux digressions et non, je ne peux rien effacer, c’est une part indépendante de ma conscience qui hurle dans ma tête pendant que je me concentre sur des trucs constructifs, comme « fuir pour sauver ma vie ».)

Elle ne peut pas me suivre à la trace. Vous avez retiré la pierre géolocalisante implantée dans mon torse ; il m’en reste une jolie cicatrice, et il n’y en avait pas d’autre. (Elle me l’avait juré, et c’était vrai. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ce que j’ai ressenti à ce moment ? Elle m’a dit où elle sertirait la pierre, elle me l’a montrée, elle m’a promis qu’aucun autre système de pistage ne serait apposé et c’était vrai. Elle avait confiance en moi.)

Une part de moi, la plus stupide, a ressenti du regret (du remord, du chagrin ? Un truc débile, en tout cas, horriblement débile à ressentir pour _elle_ ) à l’apprendre, une autre du triomphe, et une troisième a trouvé ça _putain de sexy_.

Bref, elle ne peut pas me suivre à la trace donc, même si elle connaît mon adresse, j’ai des chances. Faute de temps, j’ai pris le minimum, les couteaux rituels que j’ai embarqués en cherchant mes bougies (je ne sais pas vraiment combattre, mais on se sent toujours mieux avec une arme en main), un briquet, quelques amulettes et mon Fétiche. Grand F au Fétiche ; non, tu n’auras pas le vrai patronyme ! Je sais qu’il te rend curieux et je sais aussi, monsieur le Non-Ninja, que tu as pris des photos, analysé la magie qui s’en dégageait (il n’y en a aucune, et ça t’a encore plus stressé), fait des recherches et lancé un ou deux contacts sur la piste. Tu n’as pas _si_ confiance en moi, hein ? J’ai déjà trahi l’humanité une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Je quitte l’appart sans plus attendre, adressant mes vœux de sauvegarde les plus sincères à mon PC, mon disque dur externe, ma PS4 et, pour être honnête (ai-je seulement le choix avec ce foutu sort ? Non. Je te déteste, Faruq.), ma collection de sextoys. Je sais que je suis en danger, la peur est une pression torve sur mon ventre et un séisme dans mes mains, mais mon esprit trouve quand même le temps de s’attarder sur ce genre de détails à la con. N’est-ce pas la beauté de l’âme humaine ? Notre individualité se résume à six grammes de logique, un kilo d’égocentrisme, douze mesures de bonnes-intentions-dans-notre-tête et un hectolitre d’obsessions sur des trucs débiles, irrationnels, merveilleusement inanes.

Le couloir de notre étage me choque presque par son aspect ordinaire, comme s’il n’était pas au courant de l’arrivée imminente d’un démon, ce qui est probablement le cas eut égard au fait qu’il s’agit d’un ensemble architectural, catégorie de la population connue pour son indifférence générale aux événements dont elle est témoin, malgré l’obstination des poètes à faire pleurer les colonnes. L’odeur du Presque-Tabac du voisin déchiré d’en face est à son apex de treize heures, se mêlant aux fumets de bouffe asiatique de la famille du 122 et aux relents légumineux de la petite vieille du 125 – le genre de bouquets fragrants qui se savoure mieux, disons, à quelques étages de distance, ou avec un bon gros rhume.

Les teintes des murs et du sol sont toujours dans ces nuances pastelles un peu crades, terriblement médiocres, dont la seule vue vous fait douter de l’existence de la magie. L’affiche de la voisine prévenant d’une fête-pour-son-vingtième-anniversaire-ça-se-fête-n’est-ce-pas- ;D-et-je-compte-sur-votre-compréhension est toujours collée à la porte de l’ascenseur, égayée d’émoticônes au feutre paillette. Ces détails trop normaux effleurent ma conscience (mais, bien sûr, le sort de monologue les note tous, précis comme une IA démente) alors que je parviens à la porte de l’escalier, la tire grande ouverte.

Est-ce que c’est signe d’être encore pathétiquement amoureuse si on reconnaît les pas de son ex à quelques étages de distance ? Probablement que oui, probablement que putain de oui. J’avais pensé qu’elle prendrait l’ascenseur, comme toute personne ordinaire face à douze étages à grimper, mais et d’une, la force des démons dépasse la nôtre, et de deux, plus simplement, Ashoreth n’a probablement jamais utilisé un ascenseur de sa vie ; la technologie, c’est plutôt un truc de mortel – le Monde Inférieur se contente de trucs simples tels que des palanquins flottants, la lévitation, des créatures volantes et autres portails dans l’espace-temps.

Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle ne se souvient pas le moins du monde de mon pas, mais je subodore qu’elle trouvera louche de m’entendre courir… Ce qui tombe bien, parce que je vais lui opposer la ruse de la mortelle technophile et repartir prendre l’ascenseur jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Je ferme la porte de la cage d’escalier le plus silencieusement possible et m’en vais patienter devant l’affiche d’anniversaire de la voisine. Quelqu’un a écrit « ont en a marre de se bruit !!!!! » en travers du texte ; son bic vengeur a déchiré le papier par endroit, témoin de son ivresse rageuse. Je suspecte le couple du 128, dont les faciès étonnamment jumeaux témoignent d’un espoir commun que l’humanité meure et arrête, enfin, de faire des travaux le week-end, de posséder des chiens, d’avoir des enfants ou de marcher trop fort au-dessus de leur tête.

L’ascenseur est au troisième étage. L’angoisse pulsant dans mes tripes, le cœur battant si fort qu’il me semble que le couple du 128 va ouvrir la porte d’un instant à l’autre pour m’enguirlander, je fixe la succession des chiffres sur l’écran : quatre, cinq, six… Si je n’étais pas allergique aux ondes, j’aurais déjà sorti mon téléphone portable pour, je ne sais pas, faire quoi que ce soit que les gens font dessus quand ils patientent. Et je t’aurais déjà appelé, au passage. Mais je suis allergique, et il ne me reste plus qu’à attendre en fixant les chiffres et en tendant l’oreille – tout ce que j’entends, cependant, c’est le feuilleton policier que la petite vieille du 125 a (encore) mis trop fort (« ONT EN A MARRE DE SE BRUIT !!!! » finira un jour tagué sur sa porte et ce sera bien fait).

La porte de la cage d’escalier s’ouvre alors que l’ascenseur en est encore au neuvième.

« Trahie par la technologie et feintée par la puissance des jarrets démoniaques » : une tragédie en un acte.

Ashoreth est magnifique.

(C’est un truc que toi et tes amis ne pouvez pas comprendre – mais je crois que personne ne peut vraiment appréhender la situation exacte de quelqu’un qui aime, pas vraiment, ou alors il faut s’éprendre de la même personne, et encore ; une relation se tisse des différences entre deux êtres, de leurs incompréhensions et de leurs proximités.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’offre ? Qu’est-ce que tu gagnes ? », m’aviez-vous dit quand vous tentiez de me convaincre de retourner ma veste, avant que je le fasse toute seule comme une grande.

Une place à ses côtés.

C’était tout ce que je voulais. S’offrir entièrement, se remettre totalement à elle, un don absolu de soi. Elle ne pliait pas sous cette responsabilité ; elle l’acceptait comme naturelle, comme due. Un pilier de force, de puissance, de volonté.

D’indifférence.

C’était le problème.)

Son vernis d’humanité ripe comme la combinaison d’une mariée à la nuit de noce, la peau sombre de son déguisement laissant place à un néant piqueté d’étoiles froides, et ses yeux sont deux maelströms de feu bleu ; ses traits sont glorieux et inhumains, la délicatesse infinie des dentelles astrales de ces galaxies prises en photo par l’âme soudain artistique d’un astronome – poussières de feu, de gaz, de lumières, relief doux de lèvres pulpeuses, de pommettes rondes, d’un front haut et lisse, fausse douceur tranchée seule par l’arc d’un nez fier. Elle est grande, si grande, toute en jambes, en bras déliés, puissants, et sa robe n’est plus que des arcs de feu cuivre qui rampent contre ses courbes.

Je lutte contre le réflexe premier de mes genoux, traîtres saisis actuellement d’un besoin quasi irrépressible de fusionner avec le sol, et force un sourire sur mes lèvres. La peur est devenue une horreur sourde et le coin de mes lèvres n’arrête pas de tomber. Voire je vais pleurer de peur. Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas pleurer de peur – pas devant mon ex, on ne pleure jamais devant une ex, à la rigueur derrière elle, mais…

Bon sang de bois, songé-je, trop saoulée et terrifiée pour être vulgaire (certains perdent leurs mots sous le désarroi ; moi, ce sont mes jurons, et j’en suis toujours très contrariée ; c’est, je trouve, l’équivalent émotionnel de rater un éternuement ou de tomber en panne avant éjaculation), j’ai les larmes aux yeux.

Elle est belle et son visage n’affiche aucune émotion alors qu’elle s’avance vers moi. Sa lenteur et son impassibilité même révèlent sa rage, je le sais, et peut-être sa satisfaction à la vengeance qu’elle s’apprête à exercer.

Sa vue seule me ramène au plaisir de lui obéir, de lui appartenir.

\- Bonjour, Ashoreth, dis-je.

Tu t’imagines la voix de quelqu’un qui tente de paraître naturelle face à son ex récente (un an, c’est horriblement court, tu sais ? C’est comme un très, très long premier jour pour moi – et oui, je sais que ce n’est pas normal, je sais aussi que ce n’est pas magique ; c’est juste la poisse d’un amour parfait(ement mal ajusté), cette femme qui avait tout pour que je l’aime follement, sauf la faculté de retourner mes sentiments, et ce combiné à une rupture parfaite pour nous enflammer toutes deux et, comme un improbable alignement d’étoiles qui créerait un grand jeu de billard cosmique, je l’aime-hais – l’haime ? Ou l’aine. Les deux sonnent mal mais le sentiment se vit mal, aussi, donc je trouve la sonorité plutôt légitime), bref, si tu peux te représenter la voix de quelqu’un qui tente de rester naturelle face à son ex anciennement adorée, et que tu peux la multiplier par celle d’une femme dont le trouillomètre n’atteint pas seulement le zéro mais l’a dépassé à quelques continents près, tu auras à peu près une idée de la musicalité de mon timbre.

Ce que je cherche à dire, c’est que je pourrais jouer la mascotte rigolote dans un film pour enfant à thème « animaux tuberculeux ».

Ashoreth me regarde avec une sublime indifférence une fraction de seconde avant de s’élancer. Je me décale, pas entièrement par réflexe, mais bien sûr que la vitesse d’une démone dépasse de loin les possibilités humaines, mais bien sûr que son coup m’atteint à l’épaule et me projette en arrière avec la puissance d’un coup de canon.

Tu vois, mon cher Faruq, je vais t’apprendre une astuce de sorcière médiocre : l’important, ce n’est pas la puissance, c’est la pertinence. Rime et allitération à la fois : PertinENCE plus que PuissANCE. J’en suis très fière et je suis sûre que si j’avais des apprentis, je leur répéterais à longueur de journée, mais je n’ai pas d’apprentis parce que je n’aime pas le contact prolongé avec les gens et encore moins avec les débutants qui commettent des erreurs de susmentionnés, alors tant pis, c’est à toi que j’apprends mes secrets : sache donc que pour amortir la force d’un coup capable, comme actuellement, de m’envoyer à travers un mur comme à travers une feuille de papier, il faudrait être bien plus forte que je ne le suis.

Techniquement.

L’astuce, ai-je découvert, est donc de compresser. Quand tu presses de la gelée entre deux parois en l’empêchant de fuir par les interstices, elle a la dureté de l’acier ; c’est le même principe, mais en magique et en pas exactement pareil. Je ne lance pas un bouclier de cinq minutes : je l’invoque sur cinq secondes.

Cinq secondes parfaitement suffisantes. Je m’encastre dans un deuxième mur comme dans un nuage de coton, la violence du choc glissant sur moi comme l’eau sur les plumes d’un canard ou l’ordre de ne pas toucher mes affaires sur les oreilles de mon cousin ; la première amulette que j’avais chargée d’un bouclier se désagrège entre mes doigts, vidée de son sort porteur.

Ashoreth n’a pas attendu pour foncer à nouveau sur moi. Je serre la main sur une deuxième amulette lorsqu’elle m’atteint, une main massive se crispant dans mon T-shirt – et lacérant trente-neuf euros de collector _Dragon Age_ avant que le sort n’ait le temps d’agir.

Deux brasiers bleus me fixent et j’ai une seconde, non, une demi-seconde pour tenter de la mettre très en colère :

\- Wow, je ne m’attendais pas à autant d’affection…

Être aussi insolente envers _elle_ va complètement à l’encontre de ma nature, de _notre_ nature – elle et moi et la relation qui nous unissait – et même par-delà la terreur, je sens une horreur complètement débile devant l’irrespect que je lui montre et l’exaltation rageuse de l’envoyer se faire foutre une fois de plus et tu ne peux pas comprendre, Faruq, tu ne peux _vraiment_ pas comprendre à quel point c’est bon/horrible et puis tout ce tumulte émotionnello-romantique est brutalement ramené à sa juste proportion de « j’ai des soucis plus pressants » lorsqu’Ashoreth me frappe à nouveau.

Son coup se décale au dernier moment, m’atteignant à l’épaule plutôt qu’au torse – évidemment, pour me laisser en vie jusqu’au dernier moment –, mais cette once de contrôle vient trop tard ; l’impact, infligé avec la rage d’une démone offensée, me propulse à nouveau à travers le mur. Elle tente de me rattraper, mais même elle ne peut pas être plus rapide que ses propres réflexes ; j’ai droit à une fraction de seconde d’intense auto-satisfaction avant que la panique ne reprenne le contrôle.

Combien de temps faut-il pour chuter de douze étages ? Je ne perds pas de temps à me poser la question (enfin, si, un peu) et, à mi-hauteur, déploie mon troisième sort de bouclier.

Pouf, plus que deux sorts de protection. La magie passe vite quand on s’amuse, hein ? C’est pour ce genre de raisons que je claque autant de pognon en amulettes ; d’un côté, c’est cher, de l’autre, vivre n’a (techniquement) pas de prix. Oui, d’accord, c’en a un quand on peut soudoyer quelqu’un pour qu’il vous laisse filer, mais Ashoreth ne se soudoie pas, pas plus que la gravité. D’accord, et l’on peut considérer que, du coup, ma vie a le prix que j’ai dépensé en amulettes, mais c’est couper les cheveux en quatre.

Le sol se rapproche et autant mon intellect sait que tout va bien, sac de coton doublé de graines de pissenlit, de duvet de lapin et de bisous de bébés, autant le reste de moi-même n’y croit pas. Je suis une telle traîtresse professionnelle que je ne fais pas confiance à moi-même, consternant, ma vie n’est que tristesse, tu devrais me pardonner comme tu absous Raphaël le vampire emo.

(Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je l’ai trahie ?

Parce qu’autant les célibataires ne peuvent pas comprendre les amoureux, autant ces derniers ne peuvent pas comprendre que l’amour ne vainc pas tout.

Par exemple, un cœur soigneusement scellé.

Tous les démons de sang noble arrachent, dès l’enfance, la faculté de leurs rejetons à ressentir de l’affection. Trouve ça absolument non scientifique si tu veux, cousin, c’est de la putain de magie exercée sur des putains d’êtres tissés de puissance, de Création et d’instincts ; les enfants ne peuvent s’attacher qu’avec autorisation parentale, et cette amitié qu’on leur permet va parfois suinter vaguement vers des individus Non Explicitement Approvés, mais c’est une ombre qui n’a rien à voir avec un véritable attachement.

Et l’amour ? Oublie l’amour, c’est un fragment soigneusement mis à l’écart, lui, scellé, mis sous clef magique, remis à l’âge adulte au démon propriétaire, qui l’enfermera soigneusement à l’âge adulte et si besoin est, lorsqu’il trouve un partenaire convenable, politiquement correct, puissant, tolérable, ils s’offrent mutuellement leur écharde d’eux-mêmes et l’entravent de force à l’être « aimé » ; c’est aussi romantique que faire un pacte de sang pour lancer un contrat Epargne Logement.

Et moi, pauvre conne… Je ne savais pas au début, j’ai espéré ensuite, parce que l’amour est fait à quarante pour cent d’espoirs, trois pour cent de fantasmes et trente pour cent de « cette nana est un très bon coup au lit. »)

L’atterrissage me coupe le souffle par réflexe, ce qui est extrêmement déconcertant : tente d’encaisser un choc sans choc, tu comprendras de quoi je parle. Je me relève aussi et m’apprête à détaler –

Oh-oh ! Il y a des limiers de sang partout sur le gazon. J’ai toujours adoré le concept – se promener entourée de lévriers faits de sang dont les organes bleutés flottent dans l’amas liquide qui leur sert de corps, ça a une certaine classe, un petit côté _hardcore_ qui s’apprécie quand vous êtes mortelle parmi les démons – mais soudain, maintenant qu’ils me fixent, j’apprécie beaucoup moins, souvent femme varie, etc., etc.

(Et bien évidemment que j’espérais en vain. L’ombre d’affection qu’elle éprouvait pour moi, le désir creux qui la poussait dans mon lit (ou, soyons honnête, qui m’attachait au sien, préférablement dans des rubans à ses couleurs), c’était tout ce qu’elle éprouverait jamais. On ne descelle pas son cœur pour une petite sorcière humaine.

Il faut que tu saches que lorsqu’on aime comme je l’ai aimée, en se remettant corps et âme, en s’offrant – c’est comme les services du collègue à tête de fourbe qui te propose d’échanger vos week-ends parce que ça t’arrange pour ce mois-ci… J’aurais sans doute pu trouver une image plus classe, tant pis, mes métaphores ont toujours été nazes.

Fourbe collègue offre en sachant qu’il y a un prix implicite : tu dois lui rendre un week-end quand ça l’arrange lui.

Les gens comme moi se donnent, et, en vérité, la possession est mutuelle ; c’est juste que l’offert prend dramatiquement et métaphoriquement la pose en s’écriant sur son impuissance, mais le maître se plie à une sujétion de protection, de domination… d’amour.

Voilà comment ça fonctionne.

Voilà comment ça devrait fonctionner.

Je sais, je sais, j’ai dit que c’était votre passion et votre argumentation qui m’avait convertie à votre cause. Tu m’en veux ? Beaucoup ? Je m’en fiche parce que si ce message t’atteint, c’est que je suis morte. Allez, quoi, je t’aime beaucoup quand même, d’accord ? Tu es mon cousin préféré sur les neufs, et pas « préféré » au sens « je préfère les maths ».)

Donc, des limiers de sang autour de moi.

Je recule ; ils avancent.

Bien, bien, bien.

Ashoreth atterrit à quelques mètres avec un bruit sourd. Je croise son regard incandescent, vacille de réflexes trop conflictuels pour leur donner un nom.

\- C’était bien joué, Ihsan.

C’est son ton, c’est sa voix de souveraine qui me font répondre « merci » avant que mon cerveau rattrape mes instincts. Une part de moi-même veut s’agenouiller, l’autre lui balancer quelque chose au visage mais, soyons honnête : la majorité veut fuir.

Mes mains se crispent sur le Fétiche. Les limiers de sang grondent autour de moi, marionnettes retenues seulement par le désir de leur maîtresse, et Ashoreth, sombre et inhumaine, me fixe comme si j’étais le centre absolu de son attention – et c’est probablement vrai, puisque je l’ai trahie. Il me reste deux sorts de protection et ce n’est pas assez, et combattre magiquement est une douce utopie qui sous-tende que j’aie le temps d’incanter avant de me faire lacérer.

\- Avance-toi, Ihsan.

Mes jambes tremblent du désir d’avancer. Ou de la trouille. Les deux. Oh bon sang, les deux à égale mesure et je perds encore mes jurons dans la panique et dans son regard, ses traits qui se durciront dans une fraction de seconde, lorsqu’elle verra que je n’obtempère pas à un ordre direct –

Savais-tu, Faruq, mon cousin kidnappeur de bougies et dragueur de moustiques losers, qu’il existait un petit dieu des fuyards ? Pas un gros lanceur d’éclair, pas une majestueuse omniprésence sonneuse de morale ; un petit dieu, une entité à peine plus qu’un songe.

Savais-tu, Faruq, pourquoi je claquerais cinq mille balles dans un fétiche qui ne dégage pas de magie ?

Vois-tu, les fétiches ne sont pas possédés non-stop. Il faut appeler l’esprit, idéalement avec un joli rituel ; je n’ai pas le temps pour, mais j’ai pour moi un soir par semaine à jouer les collègues à tête de fourbe, à flatter, à vernir, polir, lustrer et décorer et –

… Et j’ai bougrement envie de me tailler.

Le Fétiche brûle entre mes mains, s’anime et je vois les traits d’Ashoreth s’animer au moment où le monde disparaît.

 

***

 

Il réapparaît bien assez vite, le fourbe, sous la forme d’un lac qui se tient tout autour de moi ou, si l’on tient à être pointilleux, dont l’on pourrait dire que je suis à l’intérieur de lui.

Bref, je suis dans la flotte et même si j’avais un portable, ce qui m’est impossible parce que je me tue à te répéter que je suis allergique aux ondes et que jamais tu n’introduiras un micro-onde chez nous, il serait bousillé par l’humidité, donc tu vois que je fais bien de ne pas en avoir, surtout au prix que ça coûte.

Je prends le temps d’être stupéfaite et de suffoquer avant de parvenir à sortir de ce foutu plan d’eau, détrempée au carré, couverte de vase, vivante.

Vivante !

La vie est tellement cool quand on est vivante !

Philosophie même plus de comptoir mais de sous le tabouret et je m’en fous, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la tête prise par une ivresse de soulagement – vivante, sortie de Son approche, de Sa présence, libre... Le soleil brille à travers les nuages, la verdure et la ville m’entourent et une femme médusée me regarde, le poing crispé sur la laisse de son pit-bull qui, dans le doute, aboie d’un air vigilant pour se donner l’impression de réagir de façon constructive.

\- Bonjour ! dis-je bravement à la brave dame. C’est quoi, le nom de ce parc ?

\-  _I-I beg your pardon ?_

Très cher Faruq, mon cousin qui m’aime et qui m’adore, ce sort de monologue n’est plus d’actualité, mais je crois que je vais devoir t’écrire une lettre de loin.


End file.
